Wrapped With Love
by DaydreamerGal
Summary: Sakura has a hard time wrapping presents for Christmas.


**D i s c l a i m e r : **Me no own Naruto. Sad, isn't it? T.T

-

-

**W r a p p e d . W i t h . L o v e**

**-**

**-**

"I love Christmas," Haruno Sakura sighed. She looked out the glass window from the floor and sighed again when she saw the full moon. "How dreamy . . ."

She jerked back to reality when she felt the wrapping paper that she had been looking for in her closet. "Hmm." Sakura admired her favorite wrapping paper—the one with a green background, red candy canes, and white presents on it. She grabbed the paper, stood up, and walked to the coffee table where her presents were neatly lined up.

"Time to start wrapping!" Sakura smiled. She unrolled all the paper and set Naruto's gift on top. She looked at it sideways, and then upside down, grabbed her black scissors and cut in a straight line. She folded it on top and taped it, and did the same with the other side.

"Now for the tricky part," Sakura said. She folded the paper inward, and decided that she was not satisfied, undid it. Again, she folded it a different way, but again decided it was not satisfactory. Twisting and folding and more folding, Sakura almost cried because it was too difficult to wrap. "Dammit! Wrap damn you!" she cried.

Finally, after twenty or so minutes, she had a very messily wrapped present. Sakura sighed in relief and stood back to admire her job. She walked over to her kitchen and grabbed a chocolate covered donut, twirling it in her fingers and then taking a bite out of it. After eating the entire thing, she walked over to the rest of her presents.

"Rinse and repeat," Sakura said. She went through the same process with her other two presents, sighed and said, "Ugh. That was an adventure. Time for some shut eye."

She walked over to her bedroom and went into the bathroom, turning on the shower. She climbed in once she was rid of all her clothes, and let the warm water soothe her tense body. After several minutes, including washing and conditioning her hair, she climbed out and got ready for bed.

Turning off the light, she dozed off.

-

"Sakura-chan!" Uzumaki Naruto cried. He jumped on Sakura with a giant 'glomp' and ran inside the house through the dark and glossy wooden door.

"Hey, Sakura," Hatake Kakashi said coolly, and flipped his hair.

"Welcome," Sakura smiled. She looked at her friends lovingly, her knuckle-head blond-haired friend Naruto, and her overly-friendly silver-haired friend Kakashi. "Wait. There's something missing. Oh! It's Sasuke-kun!" Sakura ran out the door and looked to the left and right. Coming up the stairs on her left was a onyx- and spikey-haired boy. "Sasuke!" She ran over to him, passing four apartments while she did so. She jumped onto him, yelling, "I'm so glad you made it! I thought—since you were late—that you weren't going to show!"

"Hn."

"Come on. Let's go back to my place." She dragged Sasuke over to her apartment and pulled him though the door.

"Now that we're all here, let's have some cookies!" She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a tray with an assortment of chocolate chip, sugar, cinnamon sugar, and m 'n m cookies.

After several hours of mingling, Sakura ran over to her bright and cheery Christmas tree and grabbed her three presents. When she brought them to the table, all three of the guys sweat-dropped.

"Sakura, this terribly wrapped, you know that?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura, really taken aback, stammered, "B-b-but I tried my hardest! It was wrapped with _love_."

On the verge of tears, Naruto jumped up from the blue sofa and ran over to Sakura to comfort her. Sakura just said, "Open the presents, please."

"Okay!" Naruto ran back to his seat and grabbed his present off the coffee table. Tearing the paper, he laughed with joy at what he got. "It's another frog wallet, since my other one broke! Thank you, Sakura-chan!"

Kakashi and Sasuke both opened their presents, and thanked Sakura as well. After talking for another couple of minutes, Kakashi said, "I really must go now. Thank you for having me over!"

Sasuke and Naruto both agreed, and after all three bade their farewells, the left the door smiling brightly. Well, except for Sasuke. Because he _never_ smiles.

Yes, all the presents were _wrapped with love_.

-

**A u t h o r ' s . N o t e : **Well, I hope you enjoyed that. I really like it. I got the idea when I was wrapping presents yesterday (Christmas Eve), and I thought it would make for a really great story. I got up really early this morning (Christmas Day, 5:22 am) and couldn't fall back asleep, so I wrote this in about 25 or so minutes! (By the way, it is 6:57 am right now.) Anyway, please have a great Christmas!

--Jayme-chan


End file.
